


Следуй за черным вороненком

by Li_Liana



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-23 01:18:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15595050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Liana/pseuds/Li_Liana
Summary: Хината лезет на дерево, чтобы вернуть в гнездо птенца-ворона, и проваливается в бездонную яму.





	Следуй за черным вороненком

**Author's Note:**

> Оказывается, ему надо спасти Дайчи, который отнюдь не собирается ждать, пока его спасут. А в итоге Куроо захватывает власть над миром.  
> Аллюзии к «Алисе в стране чудес», «Рапунцель» и прочим сказкам.  
> Написано для июньского Haikyuu Fest 2018.

Хината давным-давно для себя решил, что никакие жизненные неурядицы никогда не встанут между ним и спортом. Поэтому, когда Кагеяма что-то неразборчиво буркнул в трубку насчет неожиданных семейных обстоятельств, Хината не стал менять планы — побегает один раз сам, какая проблема? Городской парк, пять часов утра, что может пойти не так?

А потом на очередном повороте почти нос к носу столкнулся с Дайчи. В первое мгновение Хината даже обрадовался — всяко веселее, чем одному. Но как-то странно: они с Тобио в этом парке каждый день уже третью неделю, но никого из Карасуно ни разу не видели. Не то чтобы он был против побегать с семпаем… Додумать эту мысль Хината не успел — в последнее мгновение заметив нечто черное, странное и явно лишнее посреди дорожки, он мощным прыжком шарахнулся вправо, не удержался на ногах и кубарем скатился по заросшему травой склону.

— Под ноги смотри! — донесся окрик Дайчи.

Когда Хината вскочил, наскоро отряхнул прилипшие травинки и взбежал обратно, то застал Дайчи за озадаченным разглядыванием всклокоченного вороненка — который на резиновом покрытии выглядел предельно странно и неуместно.

— Откуда он здесь? — удивился Хината.

Они с Дайчи дружно заозирались и быстро нашли потенциальное гнездо — на ветке одного из деревьев, растущих неподалеку.

— Наверное, из гнезда выпал, — предположил Хината. — Надо его обратно вернуть. А то тут съедят или затопчут.

— А по-моему, это слеток, — Дайчи продолжал крайне задумчиво пялиться на птенца.

— В смысле? — не понял Хината.

— Чем ты на зоологии занимался? — фыркнул Дайчи.

Хината с крайне независимым видом вздернул подбородок. По зоологии у него был минимальный проходной балл, но волейболом это заниматься не мешало, что его более чем устраивало.

— Птенцы врановых покидают гнезда, еще не умея летать, и первое время живут на земле, — наставительно пояснил Дайчи. — Но с беговой дорожки его лучше все же убрать.

— А если это не слеток? — Хината присел перед вороненком, протянул к нему руку, и тут же был клюнут в палец — исключительно в ознакомительных целях. — А просто малявка, которой надо в гнезде сидеть?

Дайчи точно знал, что были какие-то отличия мелких птенцов от слетков, но вот хоть убей не помнил, какие.

— Вон, какой он упитанный и полностью оперившийся — наверняка уже вороний подросток.

— Почти как мы? — улыбнулся Хината, осторожно беря птенца в руки и медленно выпрямляясь.

Дайчи хмыкнул в ответ — сравнение ему понравилось, а вот то, как Хината поглядывал на предполагаемое воронье гнездо — категорически нет.

— Слетка лучше просто отнести в траву и оставить там, — напомнил он.

— Но от того, что мы положим его в гнездо, хуже точно не станет?

— Нет, наверное, — неуверенно согласился Дайчи.

— Если ему уже не надо в гнезде сидеть, то он просто еще раз из него выберется — всех делов. А вдруг это все же не слеток? Лучше вернуть в гнездо!

Что-то в этой логике Дайчи неуловимо не нравилось, но возражения сходу не придумывались, поэтому пришлось согласиться. Хината передал ему птенца — Дайчи старался держать аккуратно, чтобы не навредить, но вороненок совершенно не вырывался и вообще вел себя как ручной, — и начал карабкаться на дерево.

Когда операция по возвращению в гнездо была уже практически завершена, под Хинатой хрустнула ветка: коротким сухим щелчком, через мгновение обернувшимся оглушительным треском. Хината с воплем обрушился вниз, Дайчи бросился его ловить, но, вместо того чтобы мирно падать ему в руки, Хината попытался в полете ухватить сорвавшееся вместе с ним и веткой гнездо. И уже почти дотянулся, когда понял, что как-то слишком долго падает. Нет, Хината слышал, что в критические моменты время словно замедляется, да и сам не раз сталкивался с таким явлением на площадке. Но даже с учетом этого он уже давно должен был свалиться на Дайчи или хотя бы в траву, а не кувыркаться в воздухе в погоне за снова выпавшим из гнезда вороненком.

Словно в ответ на эти мысли, земля наконец-то нашлась на положенном ей месте и пребольно врезалась Хинате в голову.

***

Хината сел, потирая ушибленный лоб и пытаясь понять, то ли это у него после падения потемнело в глазах, то ли вообще — потемнело.

— Может, уже слезешь с меня, а? — донеслось откуда-то снизу.

— Ой, извини! — Хината рывком скатился с обнаружившегося под ним Дайчи.

И только вскочив на ноги, осознал, что они находятся уже не в парке, а посреди какого-то леса: по обе стороны от узкой тропинки непролазной чащей возвышались исполинские деревья, их кроны смыкались над головой, почти полностью скрывая солнце и создавая тот самый полумрак, который Хината поначалу принял за проблемы со зрением.

— Где это мы? — Дайчи воззрился на лес в не меньшем изумлении.

И тут Хината заметил вороненка, который бодро прыгал по тропинке с явным намерением юркнуть в ближайшие кусты, окончательно и бесповоротно затерявшись в густом подлеске. А ведь им еще надо вернуть птенца в родное гнездо!

— Стоять! — воскликнул Хината, в низком прыжке пытаясь догнать улепетывающего вороненка, словно непослушный мяч.

И в этот момент его совершенно внезапно и очень сильно — так что аж позвонки хрустнули — толкнули в спину. Хината улетел вперед — куда дальше, чем рассчитывал, птенец благополучно упрыгал в кусты, а позади раздался какой-то странный шум и сдавленный вскрик Дайчи.

Хината обернулся. За его спиной, буквально в паре сантиметров от кроссовок черным провалом зияла глубокая яма, смутно похожая на ловчую. Обмирая от ужасных подозрений, Хината заглянул внутрь, но не увидел ничего, кроме уходящих вниз отвесных стен. Яма оказалась бездонной. И как только он мог ее не заметить, когда за птенцом прыгал? Вроде никаких листьев на дороге нет, замаскировать такой провал решительно нечем.

— Дайчи! — неуверенно окликнул он. — Савамура, ты там?! Ты живой?!

Яма безмолвствовала.

Хината кинул камешек, прислушался. Но звука удара о дно так и не дождался.

— Мрряяу! — донеслось откуда-то сверху.

Хината подпрыгнул от неожиданности и ошалело уставился на огромного ухмыляющегося черного кота, вальяжно разлегшегося на одной из веток. Что самое странное, у кота была удивительно знакомая улыбка.

— Ты кто? — спросил Хината прежде, чем подумал, что кот вряд ли ему ответит.

Но, вопреки ожиданиям, кот оказался говорящим.

— Иди спасай свою принцессу, — возмутительно приказным тоном заявил он и гнусно захихикал.

— Какую принцессу?!

— Которую ты только что потерял.

— Этот птенец — принцесса? То есть, ворона?! Она принцесса?

Кот состроил страдальческую морду, спрыгнул на ветку ниже и приземлился на нее уже человеком, впрочем, так и не утратив ни кошачьей грации, ни той самой улыбки, которая с самого начала казалась Хинате слишком знакомой.

— Куроо! — обрадовался он. Ну наконец-то, хоть что-то знакомое и нормальное. В смысле, кто-то.

— Какая ворона? Вот с кем ты сюда попал?

— Э-э-э… с Дайчи и с вороненком, — чуть замешкавшись, ответил Хината.

— И-и-и? — Куроо выжидательно уставился на него.

— Вернее, с вороненкой, с юной вороной? — тут же исправился Хината. — Как правильно женский птенец вороны называется? Ведь я же не знал, что она — девочка и принцесса.

Куроо страдальчески прикрыл ладонью глаза, помолчал пару секунд, а потом рявкнул:

— Забудь про ворон! Дайчи! Тебе надо идти спасать Дайчи!

— Но он же не принцесса, — Хината непонимающе вытаращился на Куроо.

— Теперь — да, — отрезал тот. — Планировалось слегка не так, но уж как вышло.

— Но как Дайчи может быть принцессой?! Он ведь… Дайчи!

Но Куроо лишь отмахнулся хвостом и решительно указал лапой куда-то вперед. Одновременно с этим налетел внезапный порыв ветра, всколыхнул кроны деревьев, и в появившемся на мог просвете мелькнул далекий острый шпиль.

— Там башня, где в заточении сидит твоя принцесса под охраной страшного и ужасного дракона, — продолжил кот, а Хината все никак не мог понять, когда и как Куроо обратно превратился в кота, и что это вообще за глюки.

— Чтобы победить дракона, тебе нужно сначала добыть волшебный мяяяуч…

— Мяч или меч? — не расслышал Хината, но от кота-Куроо осталась уже только полупрозрачная улыбка, которая тут же растаяла, словно и не было никогда.

***

Дайчи раскрыл глаза — зрение не плыло и не двоилось, уже хорошо. Пару минут глубокомысленно посозерцав потолок, укрепленный деревянными балками, он осторожно попытался пошевелить рукой, потом второй, потом, наконец, и ногами. Вопреки опасениям, вроде бы кости были целы. Дайчи рискнул медленно сесть, и вот тут-то голову дернули обратно, словно она была к чему-то привязана.

А в следующее мгновение он обнаружил у себя косу. Толстую черную косу.

Дайчи понадобилось время, чтобы осознать, что вот это вот безобразие — оно не просто так тут, не привязано к его голове, а растет из нее, что это его собственные волосы. И нет, не галлюцинация. И вовсе не собирается исчезать сама по себе.

— Да что это за хрень?! — возмутился Дайчи, но ему никто не ответил.

А хрень оказалась еще и длинной. Нет, не так, очень длинной, безумно длинной! Дайчи начал сматывать косу в нечто наподобие бухты каната, но она все не кончалась и не кончалась, вилась и петляла по маленькой комнатушке, словно какая-то бесконечная змея. К счастью, это оказалось не так. Добраться до конца косы было непросто, но Дайчи сумел. Попутно пришел к выводу, что от этой проблемы довольно легко избавиться — достаточно найти что-то острое и обрезать. И все, и можно забыть, как страшный сон.

Хотя ни ножниц, ни ножа он не нашел, в комнате стояло высокое зеркало — его можно разбить и отпилить осколком это волосяное непотребство. Дайчи вооружился сковородкой и решительно замахнулся.

— Я бы не советовал, — прокаркали от окна.

Вернее, проухали. Дайчи еще не встречал говорящих сов и понятия не имел, как правильно назвать их способ общения. Кстати, а глазищи у совы оказались удивительно знакомыми.

— Почему? — просил он.

И не то, чтобы это был самый умный вопрос, но он показался Дайчи наиболее рациональным. У него было две версии происходящего. Первая: что Хината свалился на него с дерева, и он сейчас валяется без сознания с сотрясением или чем похуже. И вторая: что каким-то совершенно невозможным образом все это происходит на самом деле. И в первом случае совсем не важно, что он сделает или не сделает. Когда наконец-то очнется в больнице — посмеется над этим забавным сном, если вообще вспомнит. А вот во втором — главное, поступить правильно, а не задаваться вопросами, как может быть то, чего просто не может быть.

— Потому что отсюда можно спуститься только на косе, — проухал филин — подумав, Дайчи решил, что у птицы ну уж слишком явно не женский голос, поэтому решил считать его филином.

— Или улететь на драконе, — продолжил тот. — Но вряд ли он захочет поработать ездовой лошадкой.

Дайчи подошел к окну, за которым обнаружилось сразу две проблемы. Во-первых, внизу в самом деле оказался пурпурный дракон — свернувшийся клубком и то ли спящий, то ли убедительно прикидывающийся таковым. А во-вторых, до этого самого низа было ну очень далеко.

— Что, совсем нет никакого другого входа? — мрачно поинтересовался Дайчи у так и сидящей на подоконнике птицы.

Хоть бы подвинулась! Так нет же, пришлось через ее голову выглядывать.

— Неа, — довольно ухнул филин. — А вообще — не рыпайся. Сиди и жди, пока принц придет тебя спасать и победит дракона. Ну или дракон победит принца…

— Да сейчас! — возмущенно перебил Дайчи. — Буду я еще кого-то ждать! Я сам себя спасу! И с драконом сам разберусь!

\- Ну-ну, - хмыкнул филин, распахнул крылья и взлетел с неожиданной для такой увесистой тушки легкостью. — Я тебя предупредил.

***

Хината уже битый час шагал по лесу, а мелькнувшая было вдалеке башня больше так ни разу и не показалась. Мало того, дорожка петляла и вилась такими загогулинами, что Хинате уже казалось, что он идет чуть ли не в противоположном направлении. После очередного резкого поворота он решил довериться своему чутью и отправился напрямик. Тем более, что заросли наконец-то стали чуть реже, и сквозь них уже можно было пробраться, хоть и не без труда и не без потерь в виде выдранных клочьев волос и разодранной футболки.

Еще через пару часов Хината осознал всю ошибочность своего предыдущего решения и понял, что окончательно заблудился. Он как раз думал, имеет ли смысл кричать «Ау! Спасите! Помогите!», или на его крик придут разве что местные волки, которые, он почему-то был уверен, тут обязательно должны водиться, когда заметил на соседнем кусте вороненка. Судя по всему, того самого. Ну, насколько Хината вообще разбирался в воронах.

— Карр! — сообщил вороненок, спрыгнул на землю и очень выразительно посмотрел на Хинату.

Тот наклонился его поднять, но вороненок проворно отпрыгнул, потом еще и еще.

— Не уйдешь! — Хината бросился на перехват, но птенчик оказался на диво вертким и шустрым.

После затянувшегося преследования Хината вывалился на совершенно неожиданно возникшую перед ним поляну, да так и застыл с отвисшей челюстью. А вороненок воспользовался шансом и окончательно улизнул.

На поляне стоял стол со скатертью и сервировкой на добрый десяток персон. За ним сидели: Сугавара с длинными заячьими ушами, Танака в шляпе, причем не в какой-то кепке, а в высоком котелке, а рядом с ними лицом в тарелку спал Ямагучи.

— Ч-ч-что вы тут делаете? — Хината ткнул в их сторону слегка подрагивающей рукой, не в силах отвести взгляд от котелка Танаки, который его шокировал даже куда больше ушей Суги.

— О! Гости! У нас будут гости! — Суга вскочил со стула и бросился к Хинате.

— Нас наконец-то кто-то нашел? Ура! — мрачно прокомментировал Танака.

— Рюноске, где твои манеры? — обернулся к нему Суга, одновременно подхватывая Хинату под руку и утягивая к столу. — Разве так надо встречать гостей?

— Гости! Чай! Пить! Ура! — со зверским видом и какой-то почти обреченной торжественностью выкрикнул Танака.

Хинате почему-то стало страшно и захотелось убежать. Но ведь тут Суга — если кто и может объяснить, что за бред здесь происходит, то только он.

— Мы с Дайчи хотели подсадить слетка в гнездо, — Хината перехватил руку Суги и начал сбивчиво рассказывать о своих злоключениях: — Но я сорвался и упал, а потом Дайчи провалился в яму, а Куроо сказал, что мне надо спасти его от дракона, и для этого надо добыть…

— Стой, стой, не части, — перебил его Суга. — Сначала чай, разговоры потом.

— Но я совершенно не понимаю, что здесь происходит!

— Чаепитие! — возвестил Танака.

— Да! Да! Праздничное чаепитие! — подтвердил Суга, слегка подпрыгивая на месте, белые пушистые уши при этом забавно покачивались.

— Но я не хочу чаю! — возмутился Хината.

— Тогда будешь есть сливовый пирог! — Танака размашистым жестом сунул ему под нос что-то темно-синее и слоеное.

— Но ведь должен быть пудинг! — Ямагучи совершенно неожиданно поднял голову из тарелки и с осуждением посмотрел на остальных.

— А ты вообще молчи, ты в чайнике должен спать! — одернул его Суга.

— Я туда совершенно никак не помещусь, — с достоинством возразил Ямагучи и плюхнулся обратно.

— Не стоит его лишний раз будить, — заметил Танака.

— Да вы тут вообще с ума посходили! — Хината шарахнулся от этой предельно странной компашки.

— Сначала пирог! — не пожелал отступить Танака.

Хинате показалось, что сливовый десерт на него смотрит — как-то исключительно пристально и плотоядно.

— Знаете, я лучше пойду, — Хината потихоньку попятился от стола, прикидывая, как бы поудачнее развернуться и смыться, но Суга с Танакой уже обступили его с двух сторон, фактически заблокировав.

— Но мне надо найти волшебный меч или мяч! — с отчаянием воскликнул Хината. — Я не расслышал! А без него я не спасу принцессу!

— Так ты идешь освобождать принцессу Савамуру? — Суга остановился, резко посерьезнев, и Хинате показалось, что он словно на мгновение стал самим собой, а не этим придурочным психом с заячьими ушами.

— Да! Я ведь с самого начала пытаюсь вам сказать!

— Спасение принцессы — это важно, — нехотя согласился и Танака. — Без нее нам всем никуда.

— Так мне нужен меч или мяч?!

— Конечно, мяч. Как с помощью меча можно победить дракона?

— А мячом как? — озадачился Хината, он-то ведь был почти уверен, что Куроо сказал «меч».

— Само собой, подбить дракону глаз. А как же иначе? — удивился Танака.

— А… Ну да, — быстро согласился Хината. — И где мне найти этот ме.. мяч?

— В городе Черного Короля, — Суга махнул рукой себе за спину, а Танака, одновременно с ним — в противоположную сторону.

— Э-э-э… Так куда мне идти? — озадачился Хината.

— Следуй за черным вороненком, — напутствовал Сугавара.

— За каким? — удивился Хината, и только теперь заметил того самого птенца, как ни в чем не бывало сидящего на пеньке на самом краю поляны.

***

План по усекновению дракона был весьма неплох. И поначалу исполнялся вполне успешно. Дайчи ухитрился спуститься со своей башни, не упав, не убившись и даже не сняв с себя скальп. Потом вполне успешно подкрался к спящему дракону и даже заарканил его на косу, а вот дальше все пошло исключительно наперекосяк.

С громогласным ревом «Уши-Вака!» дракон взлетел и принялся выписывать в небе фигуры высшего пилотажа, при этом остервенело брыкаясь и подскакивая прямо в воздухе, как заправская необъезженная лошадь. Вернее, конь. Даже настоящий жеребец.

Дайчи удержался на гребне секунды три. К счастью, до этого он успел намертво завязать на драконьей шее свою косу — хоть для чего-то она пригодилась, и теперь повис на ней, тут же выяснив, что это чертовски больно. Дайчи попытался перехватить волосы рукой, дракон мотнул головой, Дайчи полетел по направлению к драконьей пасти. Ящер радостно разинул рот, видимо, рассчитывая на обед, но вместо этого получил кулаком в челюсть.

Вцепившись второй рукой в драконий клык и повиснув на нем, Дайчи попытался размахнуться для нового удара, но дракон со всей дури хлопнул башкой о землю — Дайчи едва успел откатиться, чтобы не расшибиться в лепешку. А дракон снова взлетел и начал выделывать такие кульбиты, что весь предыдущий полет показался Дайчи милой прогулочкой. Болтаясь вокруг дракона на собственной косе, как йо-йо на веревочке, Дайчи уже несколько раз со всей дури влетел в бронированный и шипастый бок, когда осознал, что в руке у него зажат тот самый драконий клык. Не думая, он рубанул косу и рухнул вниз. И в этот момент над его головой пронесся поток пламени. Как оказалось, дракон был еще и огнедышащим.

Дайчи думал, что или разобьется о землю, или дракон догонит его и съест, но совершенно неожиданно для себя упал во что-то мягкое и пружинящее. А пикирующий за ним дракон, как только рассмотрел, куда свалилась его добыча, резко затормозил, забавно хлопая крыльями, как курица-переросток, и свечой взмыл ввысь.

Попытавшись оглядеться, Дайчи не увидел ничего такого уж страшного, только резные дубовые листочки. Он что, застрял в ветвях гигантского дуба? Тогда чего так испугался дракон? И, кажется, спина словно к чему-то прилипла.

Полупрозрачные, серебристо поблескивающие нити огромной паутины и обнаженного Ойкаву Дайчи заметил одновременно. И второй факт его настолько поразил, что полностью затмил и начисто вымел из сознания первый.

— Какие люди в наших краях, — проворковал Ойкава, проворно подползая к нему. — Очень, весьма неожиданный визит. Не ждал, не ждал.

Дайчи шарахнулся, но паутина держала цепко. Паутина! Дайчи вспомнил о ней и словно вышел из ступора, только сейчас поняв, что Ойкава какой-то не такой. Вернее, очень даже не такой! А с хвостом! Рыбьим, вернее, русалочьим, начинающимся сразу после стройного торса.

Словно завороженный, Дайчи уставился на это дивное видение, даже не замечая, как из нижних плавников той самой серебристой нитью сочится укутывающая все дерево паутина. А вот клыки, вернее, клычки — ну, по сравнению с драконьими-то, он разглядел очень четко, и они ему совершенно не понравились, как и крайне плотоядный оскал.

— Ну зачем же дергаться? — Ойкава подобрался вплотную и ласково погладил Дайчи по ноге, чувствительно царапая острыми коготками. — В ветвях моего дуба от меня еще никто не уходил.

— Ты меня съесть собираешься или что? — неуверенно уточнил Дайчи.

— А тебе ли не все равно? — рассмеялся Ойкава. — Больно не будет, я обещаю.

Его холодные цепкие руки пробирались все дальше. А взгляд пугал куда больше, чем удлинившиеся острые клычки с поблескивающими на кончиках капельками яда.

Клыки! Дайчи осенило, и он наконец-то вспомнил про драконий клык, который ухитрился так и не уронить при падении. К счастью, именно эта рука почти не влипла в паутину, и, замахнувшись Дайчи ударил по когтистой кисти, уже тянувшейся к его горлу. В лицо брызнуло, неожиданно зеленым и пекучим.

Ойкава зашипел и отпрянул, и тут же принялся зализывать рану на тыльной стороне ладони. Все-таки Дайчи не удалось как следует размахнуться, и получилась скорее царапина, но зато он опытным путем выяснил, что драконий клык отлично разрезает паутину Ойкавы.

Неимоверным усилием оторвав взгляд от капающей с губ Ойкавы зеленой крови — зрелище оказалось странно, гипнотизирующе завораживающим, хоть и отталкивающим до отвращения — Дайчи в несколько ударов разрезал паутину вокруг себя и снова провалился куда-то вниз, потом упал на землю, покатился по склону и, врезавшись во что-то каменно-твердое, наконец-то вырубился — в последнее мгновение успев подумать, что как-то слишком часто он тут куда-то падает.

***

Вороненок скакал перед Хинатой до самого города. Тот несколько раз пытался поймать увертливого птенца, но неизменно безуспешно. А только впереди показались первые дома, хитрый крылатый в очередной раз незаметно сбежал, оставив Хинату одного.

Дома и улицы выглядели совершенно нормально — как для городка, словно сошедшего со страниц детской сказки, но вот жители сразили Хинату просто наповал. Люди, звери, предметы, вещи — все это было живое, глазастое, шумное, общительное и вело себя как ни в чем не бывало, словно так и надо, словно нет ничего странного в том, что крокодил беседует с тостером, огромная плоская скрепка дарит букет роз едущей на грибе гусенице, а ничуть не страдающая без воды акула и маленькое пушистое облачко мирно сидят за столиком в придорожном кафе. И что самое ужасное, среди этого безумного разнообразия тут и там сновали обычные люди — вон мужичок о чем-то спорит с табуреткой, а за углом дикобраз покупает лепешки у маленькой девочки.

Хинате и так сделалось дурно от увиденного, а когда мимо прошла стена с ножками и ручками, он всерьез задумался о том, чтобы развернуться и бежать подальше от этого безумного города, пока еще сохранил хоть какие-то остатки здравого рассудка. И тут он увидел его — мяч. Который оказался золотым, или, по крайней мере, выглядел так. Хината искренне понадеялся, что он всего лишь позолоченный или это такая краска — как он смутно помнил, золото довольно тяжелое, и как пулять золотым мячом в глаз дракону, он совершенно не представлял.

А что самое паскудное, мяч лежал на вершине огромной горы из костей. Хината старательно заверил себя, что они — не человеческие, просто не могут ими быть.

— Претендент! — громогласно провозгласит герольд. — К нам пришел претендент!

— Взять его! Схватить! — тут же скомандовал удивительно знакомый голос.

И только теперь за горой из костей Хината заметил трон, на котором горделиво восседал Кагеяма — в мантии и короне.

— Кагеяма-кун! — обрадовался Хината, но тот его словно не узнал.

И, повинуясь приказу своего короля, все безумно странные жители города разом набросились на Хинату. Вернее, попытались. Тот подпрыгнул, увернулся, проскользнул низом, ушел в кувырке… И он уже даже не думал о мяче, но просто на него нападали со всех сторон, кроме этой кучи костей. Хината взбежал он на нее, всего лишь спасаясь от преследователей, которые уже догнали, схватили за ноги и дернули вниз. Падая, он самыми кончиками пальцев задел золотой мяч, и тот неожиданно легко поддался, вздрогнул и покатился вниз, подпрыгивая на костях и все набирая скорость.

Как только мяч пришел в движение, все остальные замерли — словно замороженные или превращенные в камень. Только тысячи живых глаз неотрывно следили за движением мяча. Хината легко вывернулся из застывших рук, которые больше не могли его удержать.

Черный Король, сорвался с трона и бросился к мячу, но Хината успел на долю секунды раньше. И как только он выхватил мяч — Кагеяма исчез, мантия и корона упали на мостовую, тут же рассыпавшись то ли песком, то ли пеплом, и черный ворон взмыл над застывшей площадью.

— Кагеяма! — Хината снова позвал его.

Но ворон лишь каркнул, крайне неодобрительно и злобно, и улетел куда-то в сторону леса. А жители города словно очнулись, дружно повалились на колени, разноголосо возвестив:

— Оставайся, мальчик, с нами, будешь нашим королем!

Хината никогда еще в жизни так быстро не бегал. Но его никто и не пытался задержать. А он несся не оглядываясь, пока последние дома не скрылись за деревьями, и только тогда остановился отдышаться и подумать, что делать дальше — как, и где искать Дайчи. Вообще-то Хината надеялся, что опять покажется его знакомый вороненок, но тот что-то не спешил. Вместо него из кустов неожиданно вынырнул трехцветный котенок, к морде которого прилипло маленькое черное перышко.

— Ты что, его съел? — ужаснулся Хината.

— Мяу, — котенок посмотрел на него большими круглыми невинными глазищами и словно невзначай смахнул лапой компрометирующее перышко, словно его и не было.

— Ну вот и что мне теперь делать? Как Дайчи искать?

— Мяу! — повторил котенок, подошел чуть ближе и одним прыжком взвился на добрый метр вверх, приземляясь на зажатый в руках Хинаты золотой мяч.

— Что, и тебе он нужен?! — возмутился Хината и попытался стряхнуть котенка, но не тут-то было: маленькие коготки держались цепко, хотя казалось бы — за что там уцепиться-то?

Хината попытался оторвать котенка от мяча за шкирку, но все так же безрезультатно.

— Ну и подавись ты им, — драться с когтистой малявкой за мяч Хинате было почему-то до жуткого неудобно и даже стыдно. — Я все равно не знаю, где дракона искать.

Он опустил мяч с вцепившимся в него трехцветной малявкой на землю, с любопытством наблюдая, что эта мелочь теперь будет делать с трофеем в три раза больше него самого. Но котенок очень странно посмотрел на Хинату, тут же отцепился от мяча, еще раз мяукнул и осторожно, медленно и как-то странно толкнул его лапой. И мяч покатился… вот только уже не мяч, а клубок голубых ниток. Хината не поверил своим глазам, даже протер их, но ничего не изменилось. Вперед по тропинке весело скакал голубой шерстяной клубок.

— Мяу! — требовательно заявил котенок.

И Хината помчался за клубком.

***

Дайчи пришел в себя от очень странного ощущения — словно его ногу заглатывали. Или сосали. Или натягивали на нее что-то влажное и теплое. Дайчи открыл глаза, присмотрелся, закрыл, мечтая забыть или никогда не видеть этого зрелища, и только потом заорал, одновременно начав остервенело брыкаться и отбиваться.

Очнуться от того, что тебя пытается заживо схарчить питонообразная змея — и так категорически не входило в список приоритетных желаний Дайчи, но когда у этой змеи еще и лицо Дайшо Сугуру — это как-то вот уж совершенно перебор!

С перепугу Дайчи даже удалось отбиться и вырвать из пасти изрядно пожеванную конечность. Или Дайшо его сам выплюнул — от удивления или не ожидая столь бурного сопротивления. Дайчи вскочил, тут чуть же не упал — подкосилась поврежденная нога. Дайшо тут же атаковал, целясь уже в лицо. Но Дайчи вогнал ему в плечо драконий клык — очень ценный оказался трофей! И откатился на минимально безопасное расстояние, удивленно таращась на уже явно полузмея-получеловека, который теперь был почти как Ойкава, только вместо русалочьего хвоста — змеиный, а ведь несколько секунд назад практически натуральная змея была!

Однако долго удивляться и рассматривать было совершенно непозволительной роскошью, тем более, единственного оружия он уже лишился. Со второй попытки Дайчи более удачно встал и поковылял подальше от опасного соседства.

— Ты не еда, ты — врах-х-х! — с шипящим свистом сообщил как раз выдернувший драконий клык из плеча Дайшо и шустро пополз следом.

Змеиный хвост хлестнул рядом, Дайчи едва успел откатиться в сторону. А там, где он только что стоял и куда пришелся удар, и земля, и трава окаменели, превратившись в цельный кусок горной породы с легким зеленоватым отливом. Адреналин добавил сил, и Дайчи припустил прочь, даже почти не хромая.

***

Сначала Хината заметил отражающееся в небе зарево, потом — обрыв и пылающую за ним стену огня. А потом уже — бегущего к нему Дайчи и преследующего его змея. Клубок катился прямо к обрыву, почти наперерез им.

С одной стороны, Хината даже обрадовался, что наконец-то нашел Дайчи. И, наверное, этот дурдом скоро закончится. Но, с другой стороны, в бушующем за обрывом пламени светлел один единственный просвет — ровно за возмутительно красноречивой аркой — увитой цветами и яркими лентами, поверху украшенной двумя стилизованными кольцами, которые держали в клювах два кованых лебедя, инкрустированных поблескивающими в кроваво-огненном свете камнями.

Хината был исключительно вежливым мальчиком и никогда не выражался, но тут бранные слова сами вынырнули из неведомых доселе глубин подсознания. Но клубок совершенно недвусмысленно укатился в арку и нырнул в обрыв где-то за ней. Да и Дайчи змей уже почти загнал ровно туда же.

— Ты ведь помнишь, что рыцарю надо делать с принцессой? — прокаркал пронесшийся рядом на бреющем полете филин.

Хината шарахнулся от неожиданно подкравшейся птицы, споткнулся и кубарем покатился вниз, залетая в арку с точностью бильярдного шара, забитого в лузу умелой рукой, и сбивая нерешительно застывшего на самом краю обрыва Дайчи.

Огонь мелькнул рядом, едва опалив, Хината мертвой хваткой вцепился в свою так долго разыскиваемую принцессу… Тьфу! В своего капитана, в семпая, в Дайчи, короче! Какие принцессы?!

Но им навстречу неслись стремительно приближающиеся острые скалы и бушующее между ними море. А голос филина словно все еще звучал в ушах.

Хината зажмурился и решительно прильнул губами к губам Дайчи…

***

— Ты что делаешь?!

— А?! — Хината дернулся, отпрянул, удивленно распахнул глаза и тут же сощурился от непривычно яркого света — в странном лесу и его окрестностях всегда царил полумрак.

Они с Дайчи лежали под деревом, в городском парке, рядом валялась чуть не прибившая их огромная треснувшая ветка, по которой радостно прыгал совершенно живой и невредимый вороненок.

Хината вскочил, заливаясь краской до ушей.

— А… я… ничего… это… вот… Неудачно упал просто! — наконец-то нашелся он.

— Говорил же, не надо в это гнездо лезть, — укоризненно напомнил Дайчи, медленно поднимаясь и потирая ушибленный бок.

— Ну да. Прости. Извини. — Хината виновато поклонился — два раза, потом подумал и еще трижды склонился в поклоне. — Я не хотел. И спасибо, что поймал. Извини, правда. Ну, я побежал! — и так шустро вернулся на беговую дорожку и припустил по ней, словно за ним гнались все демоны мира.

Дайчи попытался отряхнуть какой-то прилипший к руке мусор, травинка, что ли? И озадаченно уставился на тонкую серебристую паутину, которую невозможно ничем разрезать, кроме драконьего клыка.

***

Усердно пыхтя, трехцветный котенок прикатил тяжелый золотой мяч к самой окраине волшебного леса.

— Котики захватывают мир, — довольно прокомментировал черный кот, спрыгивая с ветки.

Как только когтистая лапа коснулась мяча, черная мантия опавшими крыльями взвилась за его спиной, тускло блеснуло золото короны, тут же теряясь в темных волосах.

— Настал конец правлению воронов, — недобро ухмыльнулся Куроо, уже в человеческом обличье, и тут же исчез вместе со всегда верным Кенмой.


End file.
